Move and take it
by Ominae
Summary: Prequel to Attack Wave. Fon tries to find a suitable board to use for the prison raid scenario with some disastrous reports. Some character crossover from G-Gundam.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 - Move and take it

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Gundam 00 and 00F are under the copyright of Seiji Mizushima, Koichi Tokita, Hajime Yatate, Kadokowa Shoten, Sunrise and the Manichi Broadcasting System. All other characters are under the copyright of their respective copyright holders.

Summary:

Prequel to Attack Wave. Fon tries to find a suitable board to use for the prison raid scenario with some disastrous reports. Some character crossover from G-Gundam.

* * *

G-Gundam Set, somewhere in Bandai Visual Studios, Minato, Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"What the heck's goin' on there?"

Chibodee Crocket, ace pilot for Neo America, had heard a commotion from near the G Gundam Set. He was suppose to do a commercial to advertise the presence of the GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter in an unknown SD Gundam game.

"It's you!"

Chibodee was alarmed to see who it was; a familiar blonde man in an AD pilot suit walked in on the set with a bouncing Haro. The Neo American pilot saw that the guards nearby were taken out by swift punches and kicks.

"Fon Spark!" Chibodee yelled at the anti-World Economic Union terrorist, who had a pistol on his right hand. "I should've known!"

"Hey." Fon greeted with an evil grin on his face. "How's your Gundam UFC doin?"

"It's called the Gundam Fight!" Chibodee angrily corrected Fon.

Fon waved Chibodee off. "Yeah, whatever."

"Besides, what the heck are you doin' here?" Chibodee pointed an accusing finger at Fon. "You can't be here since I'm filming for my commercial now." The production staff and the director fled the area in secrecy, not wanting to be caught in the middle.

"I want to borrow..." Fon pointed to the shield on the Maxter. "that for my upcoming scene for Gundam 00's 2nd season."

"I don't care if they have to film you rescuing the president of the Earth Federation!" Chibodee shouted at Fon, standing in front of Maxter. "I can't lend it to you because of my obligation to the Gundam Fight!" He then began to recite the specific rule of Gundam Fight.

"Gundam Fight: Article 4 states that a Gundam Fighter must be responsible in protecting their own Gundam." He then got into a boxing pose. "So if you want it, you'll have to get past me."

Fon shrugged his shoulder. "Fine then. I'm afraid that I'll have to use my secret weapon..."

Chibodee was startled by the response. "Wha?" _What the heck's he going to do?_

"Okay!!"

Fon moved his right leg back as the Haro bounced near him. "And away..." The blonde Feresthe Gundam Meister then brought his leg down fast and kicked the Haro hard, watching it go straight for Chibodee's head as he had brought his arms down when Fon had _distracted him _by feigning weakness.

"Urgh!" Chibodee grunted as he fell down to the ground due to the attack. "Damn...you."

"Come on Hanayo." Fon walked away from the set. "We need to get the Astraea Type-F to get the shield from Mr. UFC wannabee's Gundam."

**"Am on it! Am on it!" **came the reply from Hanayo.

* * *

Gundam 00 Season 2 Set, somewhere in Hiratsuka, Kanagawa, Japan

* * *

"What?!"

Fon had yelled towards one of the crew members of the Gundam 00 Season 2 set, who told him that the shield that he _obtained _from the Maxter Gundam at the G-Gundam set was nowhere to be found. His Astraea Type-F was standing near the 00, Seravee, Arios and Cherudim Gundams.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Spark." The crewman removed his cap and used his left arm to wipe off the sweat. "I heard reports from transport that they got into an accident. The shield was said to be damaged..."

"Don't just stand there!" Fon yelled angrily at the crewman, already loosing his temper. "Go find me another one!"

"Understood Mr. Spark!" The crewman ran off.

"Geez." Fon slapped his own face. "I better go something about this." He took a mobile phone from the breast pocket of his pocket. "Wonder if I can get some people to sneak off to the Eureka 7 set and _borrow _one of their reflection boards ASAP?"

* * *

"Something wrong?"

Tieria saw that Fon was angrily yelling to the other party on his mobile, standing near his Seravee Gundam. Setsuna had witnessed the entire scene, seated on the feet of his 00 Gundam,

"Said something about a shield." Setsuna told Tieria, adjusting his pilot suit.

"Why would he need such a thing?" Lockon Stratos, aka Lyle Dylandy, walked in on his new Celestial Being Gundam Meister comrades.

Tieria glared at Lockon. "That's what we like to know too."

"Whatever." Setsuna stood up.

"Is he always like that?" Lockon asked Tieria.

"Most of the time."

Setsuna stared at the production crew, trying to get the prison complex scene ready with various extras playing as Kataron guerrillas, A-LAWs and Human Reform League soldiers/mobile suit pilots were being instructed on what to do. The Kurdish man then eyed the 00 Gundam, standing proudly before him.

"I am Gundam." Setsuna whispered.

"Hmm..." Lockon turned his head, seeing Setsuna stare at the 00 Gundam. "I just heard him..."

"Ignore him." Tieria advised the Irish Gundam Meister. "He just likes his Gundam since a similar Gundam unit saved him from the rags of his problems in the Kurdish Republic before he became a star."

"Oh. Okay."

THE END

PS - I know Bandai Visual has no studios, but this is for the humor only. This fic's dedicated to Deathzealot as he had suggested this. I hope this was cool with ya, mate. XP

Up next that's on the agenda is a decent Setsuna/Christina and that other Setsuna/Marina fic on after episode 3 of Season 2.


End file.
